Blind Love
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Au SasuNaru. Sasuke meets Naruto, a blind boy of seventeen and is determined to show him a good time. He ends up setting up what could be a wonderful eternity for both of them


This appeared out of nowhere!I was just sitting there, and it was like BAM! PLOTLINE!  
it was SO weird.  
Disclaimer: Emily doesn't own Naruto...too bad, though, ne?

Sasuke hurried down the street, intent on getting home to the warmth of the burning fire in his living room; anything to save him from the penetrating cold that had settled about Konoha. He tightened the scarf around his neck as he quickened his pace to a relatively fast jog. As he moved through the throng of people doing last-minute shopping for Christmas, he somehow managed to bump into someone, unintentionally knocking them down.

Sasuke considerately stopped his rush to turn around and help the person he had inconvenienced. On the ground was a blonde that looked around his age. He looked like, with some difficulty, he was trying to locate his dropped bags.

"Sorry" Sasuke spoke, bending down to help gather up the boy's things. The blonde didn't appear to notice much. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. "Crap, crap crap CRAP!" he muttered "My wallet! Where the heck is my wallet?" he said, feeling around the ground frantically.

Sasuke spotted what he assumed was the wallet the boy was looking for and pointed it out. "It's right there,"

The blonde stopped smiled apologetically in Sasuke's direction, though his eyes didn't exactly connect with Sasuke's, and sighed. "Thanks, but I can't see you. I'm blind. Would you mind grabbing it for me?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "O-oh! Sure! Sorry, I didn't know...I…" He silenced himself, reaching for the wallet.

Once he had it, he stared at the unguided hand reaching towards him before grabbing it and placing the wallet in it, smiling, before realizing that he couldn't be seen anyway.  
The boy smiled graciously. "Thanks a million. Is that all that I dropped?" he asked, feeling around for anything else.  
Sasuke took a quick glance around and nodded before mentally slapping himself and responding for the second time with, "Yeah, that's it." He clasped the boy's free and firmly. "Let me help you up."

The boy ginned at him and allowed Sasuke to pull him up. Once on his feet he enthusiastically shook the raven-haired boy's hand. "Naruto's the name. Nice to meet you, and I really can't thank you enough."

Sasuke shook back. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

The brunette took the brief moment of silence that fallowed to study Naruto's features. The boy was slim, and relatively short. His hair was golden and was in disarray around his face. His eyes were big and gorgeous, a bright blue, and Sasuke found himself thinking that it was very much a shame that they didn't function.

In short, Naruto was the most attractive guy Sasuke had ever met. Yes, Sasuke was bi. And he'd admit it readily, too.

The warmth of the fire forgotten, he suddenly decided to act upon what might be a once in a lifetime chance. "Hey…would you like to go out for coffee, or something? I mean…you're not going anywhere too important, are you?"

Naruto looked in his direction in awe. "Really, that'd be great!" he said excitedly.

Sasuke turned his hand around in Naruto's so their hands were interlaced, and when Naruto gave him a surprised look he grinned, "Hey I'm just helping you out! Don't look at me like that!"

Naruto blushed and, much to Sasuke's dismay, slipped his hand out of his new friend's. Thanks, but I've got it really. I'm used to it.

Sasuke noticed with some interest that the boy's eyes were actually connecting with his that time. He discarded it as a coincidence. "You sure? I mean…you don't have a dog…or…a cane or something…"

Naruto grinned. "I don't wanna look like _nerd. _I don't really need them anyways. My sense of hearing is good enough. Well that, and, I'm not as blind as I could be."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, relatively interested.

Naruto's grin widened, "I'll tell you over coffee." Sasuke nodded and the two headed off.  
XxXxXxX-at the coffee shop-XxXxXxX  
After briefly glancing up at the menu, Naruto smiled up at the waitress and said, "I'll jus have hot chocolate, thanks."  
Sasuke ordered his own drink and then consulted the blonde in front of him, "You've…been here before?" he said, trying to solve the mystery of the blonde knowing what they had to sell.

"nope!"

"then…"

"Oh! Right…I didn't explain that to you yet! Heh, sorry!"

"Explain…what?" Sasuke was getting more and more confused.

"Well, I'm blind ninety percent of the time, but occasionally I'll have random flashes of vision, where I can see perfectly fine. They last about twenty minutes at the most and about four at the least. Completely random though, can't be predicted. Haha, even the doctor's can't figure out why it happens." He said, gazing straight into Sasuke's eyes. "You've got nice eyes."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Yours are nicer."

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…How did you...?"

Naruto smiled lightly, "Brain surgery after a seizure."

Sasuke looked surprised. "How old were you?"

"twelve"

"That couldn't have been more than…"

"Five years ago"

The conversation was cut off when the two drinks were placed in front of them. Naruto raised his to his lips and then set it down quickly, blinking rapidly. "Whoa!" he laughed "You never get used to that. My vision just went out again."

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Yeah, that's gotta be weird."

Naruto smiled again and lifted his drink back up to his lips, savoring the warmth of the chocolate. "Hey, thanks for taking me out, like this. Not very many people do this for me."

Sasuke was mildly shocked. He couldn't imagine why anyone _wouldn't _want to take this boy out. "What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Heh, well, most people tend to be, like, nervous and stuff around blind people. I dunno what they're so freaked out about. It's not like we aren't _human _or something." Naruto muttered the last part with an irritated scowl on his face. "Hey…this might sound kind of weird…but…you aren't doing this out of _pity _are you?" he asked, an uncertain look placed on his features.

"Of course not!" Sasuke exclaimed, then decided to prove it best he could. "look," he said, hesitating as he watched the blonde finish the last of his hot chocolate, "Do you wanna…maybe come over to my place for a while?"

Naruto looked at him, a startled look was placed upon his features but was quickly _re_placed with a broad grin. "Sure, sounds great."  
XxXxXxX  
A/N:…NO idea.


End file.
